This invention relates to an attachment device for two-wheel motorcycles and more particularly to an all-terrain motorcycle attachment device to convert a motorcycle to a three-wheel all-terrain vehicle. Prior all-terrain vehicles encompass the purchase, maintenance, and storage of a completely separate vehicle in order to obtain such all-terrain performance.